The present invention relates generally to the field of displacement sensors, and more particularly to a capacitance based displacement sensor where the capacitance changes determines displacement notification.
Cable connections often become unseated or partial disengaged. For example, partial disengagement of the primary contact element(s) can cause failures or errors. An unseated or partially disengaged connection condition can lead to an interference in the transmission of signals. Such a condition may be seen or diagnosed as an intermittent behavior or errors, or a complete failure in the device. Various mechanisms can contribute to unseating, such as: operator inadvertent disruption, operational vibration, poor mechanical engagement and/or mechanical interference. This is a common problem in scalable computing hardware, mainframe computers, and small computer hardware. Field and manufacturing issues can be caused by an unseated connector or cable. An unseated connector or cable can result in a link degrade or link down condition, for example, the connection or cable can become fully disengaged from its connection. Additionally, the cable and connector are dense and have substantial mass, which can put added strain on the connection. Sometimes this strain can cause a displacement, for example, loose plug or cables are moved and become completely or partially displaced from their connection. One problem with completely or partially displaced connections is that it is not easy to detect visually. Often the solution is to reconnect all the card and cable connections in the link path which can be time consuming, and labor intensive, in addition to causing down time for devices.